


Wardrobe Malfunction

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, PWOP, Romance, first fic ever, first lemon ever, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: Lina & Gourry are excited for a day at the beach, but a slight mishap causes a change in plans. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((My first fanfic posted ever, please be kind!!))
> 
> This does not take place at any specific point in the Slayers universe. Though it is definitely implied that Lina & Gourry have been traveling together for some time; several years at least. Other than that, this is my first attempt at writing that I’ve actually published. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is pr0n without plot, but I tried to keep L & G as much in character as possible. Well, maybe a bit OOC.

Gourry sat down on an old rickety chair, pulling his travel pack into his lap, and began to rummage through it. He glanced up at the clock on the wall and noticed that, per usual, Lina was running behind schedule. He knew it would only take him a few minutes to prepare for their trip to the local beach, but that she would probably take much longer. Smiling, he considered the fact that “good things come to those who wait.” It was an old saying that somehow stuck in his head, and had definitely rung true to his and Lina’s relationship.

Their group had arrived in the ocean-front town several days ago. For once, there was no official business to take care of. They actually had time off, and fully intended to take advantage of the lovely weather. This included visiting the beach as well. 

The problem arose when Lina went digging through her travel clothes, only to discover that her one and only bathing suit was ruined. The material was falling apart from old age. Not to mention it was now too small for her, a fact she was secretly a bit pleased about. Maybe she was still growing after all!

Of course, this meant that she had to shop for a new swimsuit. As every woman dreads, this would not be an easy task. She visited several shops and quickly discovered that maybe she hadn’t grown as much as she’d hoped, since all of the women’s suits were too large for her. With annoyance, she opted to try the children’s suits, and found that those were now too small. She was ready to throw a tantrum when the last shop the group visited came up with a solution. The kindly shopkeeper, a heavily pregnant woman, offered to tailor a suit to fit Lina’s stature. 

The job would take a couple of days, but Lina was willing to wait, especially since the group *was* free for a good week or so. And there were plenty of other things to do in town to keep busy. 

Today was the day to pick up her new suit, and she hurried off to the shop after lunch. Gourry had agreed to wait for her at the inn, while Amelia and Zel went on ahead of them. And so he waited. He eventually located his swim trunks in his travel pack, and swiftly changed into them. He halfheartedly folded his normal clothes into a pile and set them on a bench, then stretched out on the bed, wondering how much longer Lina would be.

Maybe he dozed off then, but the next sound he heard was the door swinging open with a bit too much force, and he startled into a sitting position as Lina entered the room.

“Were you sleeping?” she demanded, holding a small paper-wrapped package in her hands.

“No… Um, maybe?”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon, how can you be tired?”

“I was getting bored waiting for you, and it’s so nice and warm here.”

She rolled her eyes slightly. “Well, I’m going to change… Don’t you dare peek!”

“Sure, sure,” he mumbled as he stretched out again, but this time propped some pillows behind his back so he was merely reclining instead of lying down. He wondered why Lina was still sometimes shy about him seeing her undressed; after all, they had already seen each other nude countless times by now, and had gone much further than that. Neither Amelia nor Zel knew about their newly intimate relationship though, and Lina preferred to keep it that way. When she and Gourry traveled on their own, suffice to say they no longer rented two rooms at the inn. But when the group of four was together, the girls and guys each shared one room apiece.

Gourry heard the rustling of clothing, followed by the crinkling of paper as he waited for Lina to dress, hidden behind the privacy screen. Arranging the pillows behind him to get comfortable, he continued to wait.

The sounds behind the screen abruptly ceased, and there was a moment of silence, followed by a more frantic-sounding crinkling and tearing of paper. Gourry didn’t think much of it until the sudden sound Lina made caused him to bolt upright again. It was a mixture of a growl and a shout of disgust; whatever it was, it was loud! She also let out a string of curse words that could put a seasoned sailor to shame.

“I can’t believe this!!” she shouted from behind the screen.

He was almost afraid to ask. Almost. “…What is it?”

“This… this THING is not the suit I ordered!” she cried out.

“Is it still too big?” he offered.

There was a pause.

“No… that’s not the issue.” Her voice was beginning to sound odd, not just angry, but more uneasy and flustered. “The shop must have mixed up my order with someone else’s.”

“Oh… if it was too big I could help you tie it up or something.”

“I don’t think any amount of string could help this thing…” she muttered, almost so quietly that Gourry had trouble hearing her. “Unless it was *lots* of string sewn into actual pieces of fabric…”

“Oh come on, how bad can it be?” he chuckled as he rose from the bed. Lina had a penchant for being overly dramatic, so he assumed this was likely not as big of a problem as she was making it out to be.

She heard his movements and quickly warned him, “I told you not to look!”

“I’m not looking,” he assured her as he hovered near the screen, but not close enough to see around it. “I just know you were really looking forward to going to the beach today. You’re not going to let a silly swimsuit stop you, are you?”

Another pause. “Sorry, but I think I’ll have to pass going to the beach. Well, I can come but I won’t be swimming or anything. I have some shorts I can wear, at least.”

Gourry let out a little huff of disappointment and crossed his arms; he’d been looking forward to going to the beach too. Secretly though, he had been excited about seeing Lina in a swimsuit more than anything else. He wasn’t going to give that opportunity up so easily. 

“Why don’t you take it back to the shop and exchange it?”

There was a groan of annoyance. “Did you see the tailor-woman? She looked ready to burst at any moment! She told me she’s going to be closed for weeks- I was her last customer before she took her maternity leave. I was lucky to get any help at all… Not so lucky I guess…”

Gourry did remember this, surprisingly enough. Before he could offer any other suggestion, Lina was talking again.

“It’s just… How could anyone wear THIS in public?” she mumbled, her voice still sounding strange. She growled again. As if something inside her suddenly snapped, she flung the garment away, over the screen, and several feet across the room. It sailed clear over Gourry’s head and landed on the wooden floor with a soft ‘flop.’

His curiosity bubbling, he turned to walk and go pick it up.

Behind the screen, Lina quickly realized her error, and what Gourry was certain to do.

“Wait, no! Don’t look at it!” She burst out from around the screen, but Gourry already had the item in his hands. She lunged at him and tried to snatch it from his fingers, but he had been expecting her actions and held it out of her reach. His height gave him an unfair advantage too, damn it!

He held it up and let the suit dangle, as if it were suspended from a hanger. His expression shifted from simple curiosity to confusion. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if he was holding it right-side up or not! This is a swimsuit? He wondered. Where…where is the rest of it?

“C-Come on, give it back,” Lina stuttered, still scrambling to grab it, and apparently forgetting about her levitation ability for the moment.

Gourry turned his head to look at her, as she was mostly behind him, and smirked. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Wha-?” Glancing down at herself, she realized that she indeed had forgotten that she was only half dressed. Her tunic was mostly open, only fastened on one or two of the clasps, and while she was still wearing panties, her leggings were back behind the dressing screen. She wasn’t completely exposed per say, but was definitely showing more than she normally would.

“Shut up!” Her face red, she tugged the fabric of her tunic modestly closed, while her other hand attempted to grab the suit again.

Gourry effortlessly dodged her sloppy advances, always keeping the suit *just* out of her reach. The exchange would have looked hilarious to anyone that didn’t know what was going on, but it only further angered the petite redhead.  
Lina continued to jump and swipe at the suit, until Gourry’s words stopped her dead in her tracks.

“Why don’t you wear it?”

Her eyes widened and she stared back at him as if he’d suddenly sprouted a second head.

“Are you kidding me? …Have you SEEN it!? There’s no way I could wear that thing in public!”

Gourry grinned down at her again, relenting finally and lowering his arms. Lina seized the opportunity and took back the suit. That was too easy… and that grin made her wonder…

“Then don’t wear it in public,” he said simply, his eyes never leaving her face.

She caught his gaze, and suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks.

“You-you mean…”

He only nodded in response. 

“No-no way!! You can forget about that!” She wadded up the swimsuit and tucked it into her crossed arms. She wished her voice sounded more convincing than it did, and damn her face for blushing so much! The heat was spreading to her ears by now. Being so fair-skinned did not help matters either.

Gourry was suddenly behind her, both hands gently gripping her shoulders. He leaned down, and brushed her hair away from her neck before kissing it. She shuddered despite the warm temperature in the room.  
“I… I thought you wanted to go to the beach…” her voice came out strained, already a bit breathless. “And aren’t Amelia and Zel waiting for us?”

“It’ll still be there later today,” he stated simply, leaving more little kisses along her neck and occasionally nibbling on her ear lobe. “And they went on ahead; I doubt they’ll even miss us.”

She let out a shaky sigh as Gourry continued to tease her neck and ears. Glancing over her shoulder at him, as far as she could look, she narrowed her eyes and tried to summon a stern expression. “You really want me to wear this thing?”

Gently grasping her chin, he turned her head so he could look fully into her eyes. Without saying a thing, he gently claimed her lips in a slow, meandering kiss. 

In the back of her head, Lina wondered when Gourry had gotten so good at kissing, since lately she was powerless when he did so! She found herself returning the kiss, with even more force than he had delivered it. She didn’t even notice when one of his hands moved to her front and expertly unhooked the remaining clasps that held her tunic closed, until he slid that hand inside and caressed her stomach.

And then he pulled away, and sat down on the bed once more.

“I’ll let you get changed.” He said it as casually as if they were just discussing where to eat dinner. 

Lina stared at him in shock for a moment, before nodding, and crossing the room to duck behind the screen. She really wasn’t sure why she was agreeing to this, but something about that kiss was doing things to her.

Once she was hidden once more, Gourry did his best to silently release the breath he’d been holding. Seeing that swimsuit, his mind immediately imagined Lina wearing it, and he was thankful that his swim trunks were baggy. He honestly hadn’t expected Lina’s shopping trip to turn out this way; but he wasn’t about to complain. Since they had regrouped with their travel companions, Lina and Gourry had little time for themselves. He swallowed, suddenly feeling a surge of anticipation. Lina would soon be wearing that swimsuit, and just the thought of it was enough to excite him. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been wanting her lately.

He heard Lina cursing lightly behind the screen, and suppressed a chuckle. She must be having trouble back there, he thought.

A few minutes later, Lina let out a sigh of relief. Finally, she’d managed to get the suit on. She tried not to think about how ridiculous it looked, at least in her mind. She checked and re-checked that the suit was covering the proper areas, although the coverage was certainly not up to her personal standards. It was difficult to tell if the suit truly “fit” at all, since no matter how she arranged it, she still felt exposed. It seemed as if a simple sneeze would render her indecent! Shrugging on her tunic out of sheer nervousness, and deciding it was as good as it was going to get, she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

The sound of her bare footsteps on the floor alerted Gourry’s ears, and he sat up once more as Lina revealed herself. His eyebrow rose in slight annoyance upon seeing the tunic, and he rested his elbow on his knee.

“Lina, that’s cheating you know.”

“Oh, stop it… I’ll show you.” She fidgeted a bit, staring down at her toes. “Just… don’t laugh, okay?”

He cocked his head slightly, thoroughly confused. “Why would I laugh?” 

“This… this THING is just absurd. I just can’t imagine what kind of person would wear this in public…” In reality, there was ONE person she could think of, who would not be embarrassed to wear such a thing. The thought of said person caused her to shudder in a mix of disgust and annoyance.

Gourry, in the meantime, had no idea what her statement had to do with the current situation. But he could definitely see that Lina was uneasy, and he didn’t want her to feel that way. Smiling genuinely, he relaxed his seating position, “I won’t laugh, promise.”

Her eyes rose from her toes, and eventually found his face. Seeing his expression, she tried to summon her courage, as if she was about to cast a new spell. In a strange way, she was about to do just that! Wordlessly, she took a quick breath, and let her tunic fall to the floor at her feet- it hadn’t been clasped at all, as she’d only been holding it shut with her hand.

Gourry sucked in a deep breath- this was beyond what he’d imagined.

The dark blue material (if it could be considered ‘material’) of the suit was essentially a pair of suspenders, the fabric widening only slightly at her breasts. The straps appeared to tie behind her neck, and stretched downwards, converging at the waistband of the suit. Only it didn’t have a full waistband- the sides of the suit were open to her bare skin, held shut with only ties, even thinner blue cord than the straps of the suit. They were tied in (tight) little bows. Despite the comfortably warm climate and temperature of the room, Gourry could clearly see the twin nubs of Lina’s nipples protruding from behind the slinky fabric. Lina’s arms hung down at her sides, hands clenched in tight fists, wishing she had something to hold onto. It was hard to resist the urge to cover herself. Even though she certainly wasn’t nude, in a way she felt more exposed than if she truly were naked!

He swallowed again, and managed to speak, although it came out in not much louder than a husky whisper, “Turn around…”

Lina obliged, albeit slowly, and Gourry sucked in another breath. The suit indeed tied behind Lina’s neck, in somewhat of a halter style. She’d put up her hair in a ponytail, most likely to avoid getting it caught in the ties of the suit (he hadn’t noticed her hair before this point, for obvious reasons). Her back was completely bare, something Gourry didn’t usually get to appreciate because of her long hair. The remaining material covered her shapely rear end, though not much more than a pair of thong panties would. He knew for a fact that Lina’s everyday underwear had more coverage than this suit did.

“Happy now?” Lina’s voice startled Gourry out his haze- he’d been so enraptured with staring at her body that he didn’t know how much time had passed. She shifted uncomfortably, and moved to walk away, most likely to hide behind the screen again.

In a flash Gourry was there, blocking her path.

“Gourry…” she grated in a low, almost threatening tone, “Move it. I can’t stand to be in this thing a second longer. There is no way that I-“

“You look incredible,” he interrupted.

“-that I… what?” 

Before she could speak again, she found herself wrapped in Gourry’s arms and he was kissing her in full force. He held her close, and she gasped as she felt the bulge in his shorts press against her. She had thought she looked ridiculous- apparently she’d thought wrong!

He broke the kiss for a moment to whisper into her ear, “Gods, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you as much as I do now.”

She almost laughed at him for using such a cheesy-sounding line, but the tone in his voice told her that he was deadly serious. Her face was already flushed from sheer embarrassment, but it further spread to her ears, both at his choice of words and his hot breath upon her. She simply held onto his shoulders, waiting for him to make the next move. Who would have thought the (honest?) mistake of a shopkeeper would lead to this?

He skimmed his hands up her bare sides, and settled one hand on her breast. Even though it was barely covered by the material of the suit, somehow it was more enticing being just *barely* hidden like that. He cupped that breast and began to massage it, being careful to not shift the strap too far; in a short matter of time he pinched the nipple between two fingers and began to roll it. His other hand stroked up and down her bare back, occasionally coasting south to squeeze her rear end.

Lina could barely keep herself from panting. After all, she’d been less expecting of this situation than Gourry was, and *she* was always the cunning one! 

With a gentle tug, he coaxed her to move to the bed. She decided this was a good idea; she was already feeling weak in the knees. Gourry sat down first, and pulled her with him, never breaking contact for even a second. Soon she found herself on her back with Gourry next to her, now with both hands at her breasts.

She leaned her head back, occasionally letting out little moans or gasps of pleasure when he felt her up just right. Even so, he still made sure not to expose her breasts completely. She almost wanted to just rip the damned thing off! Not only because she still felt silly wearing it (even considering Gourry’s reactions), but she wanted to really *feel* his hands on her, without that silly suit in the way! Without even realizing it, her thighs began to rub together, and suddenly she grasped Gourry’s arm, causing him to stop touching her.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” he asked, silently praying to whatever gods would listen: Please don’t tell me to stop! 

“Can’t I just take this stupid thing off?” She avoided looking at his face, “If we keep up like this… um…”

“If we keep up…?” he repeated, wondering what she was getting at, and still praying that she wouldn’t ask him to lay off.

Her face flushed in the most adorably uncomfortable way, avoiding looking in his eyes, and she murmured, “I… I won’t be able to return this suit… if you keep touching me like that.”

Suddenly the alarms went off his head, and he realized what her worry was. As if to emphasize his point, he began to slide a hand up her thigh, slowly making his way up. It was a bit ridiculous that she would be concerned about such matters in a situation like this. But, she always did tell him that she was a merchant’s daughter- and losing money was never something she took lightly. “Don’t you worry about that… I’ll buy you a new suit. Later.”

“W-wait!” Her words were instantly forgotten as his fingers began to rub at the juncture between her legs, still on the outside of that damned swimsuit. The material dragged against her most sensitive areas, and even though it was mostly smooth, it produced some interesting sensations down there. Gourry had slipped his other arm under her lower back, keeping her pressed against him. With her hair tied up in the ponytail and out of the way, it was child’s play to tease her ears and neck again. He ran his tongue along the lobe, and around the edges on top before blowing softly. It was always satisfying to see her shiver in response, and the goose bumps that began to appear along her skin.

“Gourry…” she whined, surprising herself at how needy she sounded.

“What is it?” He was relentless in pleasuring her; the reactions were just too good. Her moans and whimpers were doing special things to his own body as well, and her personal perfume was almost overpowering his sense of smell. The hand between her legs shifted slightly, and instead of rubbing, he simply trailed his fingertip along the hem of the swimsuit. It slipped under the edge of the fabric just the tiniest bit, feeling the searing warmth of her skin. 

Lina let out a squeak in surprise, shifting her upper body- she couldn’t move much as Gourry was holding her so tight. In doing so, it caused a wondrous thing to happen, something Gourry was almost certain he’d never seen before. In an instant, his baggy shorts felt almost unbearably tight. His mouth hung open slightly, and he found himself at a loss for words.

“Wh-what’s the problem?” she asked breathlessly, curious as to why he’d stopped almost completely.

He swallowed, still trying to grasp what he’d seen, but did not speak.

Lina’s expression slowly morphed into slight annoyance. “Any day now…”

Gourry licked his lips slowly- they’d become dry from his mouth gaping open. “They… they…”

She raised an eyebrow, thoroughly lost. “’They’ who? What?”

“They… they jiggled,” he said finally. 

“They… my…?” she wasn’t sure if she understood him, but had an idea by now.

Without warning, Gourry’s hands grasped the straps of her suit, and with minimal effort yanked them apart, finally freeing her chest from limited confines. His lips descended, taking one already firm nipple into his mouth, while his other hand mercilessly groped her other breast. He pinched lightly, pulling on the nub before letting it go, and watched the resulting movement. It did jiggle! Not much, but it definitely was noticeable, especially with him being so close. That little movement drove his arousal to maddening heights, even more than Lina could even comprehend. But he was certainly teaching her now!

She cried out, involuntarily pressing her breasts further into his lips and hand. The sudden exposure and full-on contact to her bare chest was exquisite. She felt Gourry’s hand shift away from the soft mound of her breast, and within seconds he was teasing the area between her legs, barely slipping his fingertip beneath the hem. So close, but not close enough!

Maybe the resulting whimper from her lips would clue him in.

Gourry glanced upwards, with his lips still encircling one nipple. “Hmm?”

The vibration of his voice on her flesh caused the pitch of her voice to rise erratically. “Please… I want to take this off…”

“Aw, but it’s so fun to play with you this way.”

“Gourry…” her tone was a mixture of annoyance, lust and a bit of desperation.

“Bear with it for a bit longer… it’ll be worth it.” He winked, and before Lina could protest, grasped the material of the suit between her legs and tugged it upwards, bunching it up and sliding it between her folds. It also briefly brushed against a certain spot...

She thrust her hips against his hand and struggled to contain her sudden scream. This teasing was already becoming too much! Her own arousal was climbing rapidly, as she craved more and more stimulation. But her golden-haired lover was just getting started.

Slowly, one of his fingers made its way beneath the bunched fabric at her nether regions and gently slid up and down between her folds. Gourry had already seen moisture seeping through the suit, but the feel of it directly on his digits was infinitely better than the sight. No, she would definitely not be taking the suit back to the shop.

Again, he was so close to that spot! So close, that Lina began to whimper- she didn’t know what to do with her own hands, so one clutched at the bed sheets beneath her and the other fumbled near Gourry’s head, trying to push him lower.  
Releasing her nipple with a soft popping sound, Gourry didn’t suppress his grin. He twirled his tongue around the nub and watched her intently. “Waiting for something, Lina?” he asked innocently.

Her face contorted into interesting expressions as his tongue and fingers continued their work, only pausing for a moment here and there. “Dammit… yes! Stop teasing me…!” Sweat was already forming on her forehead (and other places), and despite being nearly nude, she felt hotter than she’d ever felt when fully clothed. While Gourry had always been attentive to her in the bedroom since their first time, there was something different about today.

After a moment, he finally abandoned her breasts to adjust his position and come up to eye level with the petite sorceress once more. He knew it wasn’t what she was begging for, but he also knew that Lina would never shy away from his kisses. Sealing his mouth to hers, he immediately brought his tongue into play, pressing for entrance beyond her lips. 

She moaned into his mouth and brought her arms around his back, thankful to have something to hold onto, even if he was delaying what she *really* wanted. Ruby eyes snapped open for an instant before wincing shut again as Gourry suddenly inserted a single finger within her depths – there was little to no resistance there since she was already so wet. Slowly, in and out, in and out, while his tongue mirrored similar movements in her mouth. Her own fingers dug into his muscular backside, and she wanted to grab him to elicit reactions like that in him, but it just was too far to reach. Damn her short stature for the hundredth time!

Despite not getting what she wanted immediately, Lina was far from unappreciative of his efforts. Gourry was teasing her, yes, but she had tricks up her sleeve as well. Trying to gather herself, she broke off the kiss and lunged at his neck, foregoing any soft kisses and going straight to light biting. She eventually caught his ear lobe, scraping a fang across it while she breathed into his ear, “I love you…”

Gourry’s eyes widened- even though they had confessed to each other what felt like ages ago, Lina didn’t say it as often as he would like. The result of her voice, coupled with the teasing along his neck and ears had an immediate effect. He knew what she wanted, and it wasn’t far off from what *he* wanted, so why deny it any longer? Sure, teasing each other had its rewards but when the true reward was so close… it became difficult to wait.

He pulled himself to a kneeling position, grabbing Lina’s ankles in the process and practically bent her over backwards, bringing her nether region directly in front of his face. Using his teeth, he pulled the material of the suit aside and kissed her lower lips, driving his tongue inside at the same time.

There was no suppressing Lina’s scream this time; she held onto Gourry’s head with both hands, digging her fingers into his soft golden locks. Her hips shuddered and bucked against him wildly, crying out as his tongue *finally* brushed against her clit. 

Gourry hummed, absolutely loving her reactions, and thus causing a slight vibration to her nub again. She whimpered, pressing her hips closer to his mouth, pleading for more stimulation, even though she was already reaching her limit. He pushed ever harder, then replaced his tongue with finger again, reassigning his tongue to work solely on her heated center. Crooking the tip of his finger just a bit, he dragged it slowly within her.

Lina could not articulate anything that Gourry would be able to understand, but the increasing volume and intensity of her moans and the desperation of her cries spoke volumes. She let go of his head and hair, and grasped the sheets of the bed in tight fists. She wished she could brace her feet on something, but in her current position that was just impossible. Her eyes widened as she felt a second digit enter…

Her toes curling, it felt as if she was about to rip right through the cotton sheets with her nails. Voice ragged – she had forgotten to breathe properly for a while – she managed to plead, “Gourry-ee… I can’t…!”  
Her lover picked up the pace with his fingers suddenly, while simultaneously sucking her clit into his mouth as hard as he could, catching it barely with the very edges of his teeth. Suddenly changing the angle of his fingers, he raised his palm and pressed upwards, while at the same time released her nub and flicked it with his tongue.

Lina’s eyes flew open, her back stiffened, and a scream tore from her throat as a powerful climax claimed her. The dizzy euphoria that followed was better than anything in the worlds; better than an all-you-can-eat buffet or even learning a new spell. After a few moments, her breathing slowed a bit and Gourry could tell that it was okay to move once more. With her chest heaving, Gourry released her ultra-sensitive clit, but took a moment to taste the moisture he felt seeping around his fingers. He too shuddered, knowing that he couldn’t wait much more to take her for real. Witnessing her orgasm only fed the fires inside him even more.

Gourry could feel Lina’s legs tremble, still bent backwards and almost touching her shoulders. He slid his fingers out of her depths, smiling as he could feel the inner walls trembling in much the same manner as her legs. Lina let out a little squeak at the loss of the pressure between her legs, but was grateful that Gourry then helped lower her legs back to the mattress. She immediately pulled him to her; the sweat glistening on her chest allowed him to glide easily, and she dropped plenty of breathless kisses all over his face.

He could still feel the slight tremors from her body as she held him close, but after a few moments she was the one to break the kiss. Glancing down at her questioningly, she spoke the words he’d been waiting for.

“Take me.”

The soft, sultry tone of her voice and the glassy look in her eyes was more than enough to be sure that he was ready for her. Hell, he’d been ready when she first came out in that swimsuit! That fact aside, he didn’t need to be told twice.

Lina gasped as she felt his manhood brush against her damp nether region- when had he taken his shorts off? He rubbed against her, coating his length with her juices. Grasping her hips, she nodded and held herself up as he pushed. She was still so slick that their joining was equally easy for both of them, though Gourry was the one to gasp this time. The material of the suit added an interesting sensation too, caressing the sensitive flesh. Despite having just climaxed mere minutes ago, he was pleasantly surprised to find that Lina’s inner walls still gripped him hungrily. It was one of the many, many things he loved about making love to her.

It was wonderful to finally feel the inside of her, but a thought crossed his mind as he gazed down at her, noting the sweat glistening on her face, chest and stomach.

“Care to be on top?” he asked.

“Sure,” she smiled, then pushed herself up slightly so Gourry could wrap his arms around her.

Without losing any of his length within her, Gourry switched their positions so he was now on his back with Lina straddling his hips. She stretched her back, raising her arms over her head, grateful to feel some air on the sweaty skin there. Beneath her, Gourry sucked in a breath as he watched her, which she noticed immediately.

“What…?”

“When… when you do that, it makes your breasts stick out… I like it.”

“Hmm… who would’ve thought? And you used to make fun of me,” she smirked, while her hips slowly pressed against him in a slow, teasing grind. She stretched upwards again, knowing that Gourry’s eyes were glued on her, and brought her arms down. Her hands cupped her breasts as she leaned forward to take Gourry in deeper, and her fingers began to roll her nipples as he watched, mesmerized.

“’Like this too?” she whispered.

He stared for a good half a minute before managing to speak, “Oh yes… very much.”

An idea suddenly struck her then, and since she was still wearing that crazy swimsuit she decided she might as well get some use from it!

She removed her hands from her breasts, observing with a silent snicker that Gourry huffed a bit in disappointment, and rearranged the straps of the suit to cover her nipples once more- the suit didn’t cover much more of her breasts than that.

“What are you…” Gourry started.

“Oh, nothing,” she said in a singsong voice that completely belied the statement. Sitting up almost perfectly straight, she lifted her hips and along with her hands pressed on Gourry’s chest for leverage, began to pump him slowly up and down.

The swordsman’s eyes widened before closing in pleasure. His hands moved to rest on her hips, guiding her along and occasionally pushing her down a bit harder when he wanted. Damn, his mind reeled, how was she still this tight after just having an orgasm herself??

“Gourry…” her voice cut through the haze of pleasure. And before he could question her, she spoke again, “You should watch this.”

How could she ask for such a thing when he felt so good right now?! Opening his eyes when the feel of her was this intense was really asking a lot!

Still, she probably had a good reason, his mind discerned. After a moment, his lids slowly fluttered open, to see that Lina was reaching up and behind her neck. Once more, before he could ask anything, she opened her hands, which in turn let the straps of her suit fall. She had untied them!

Even though he had just seen her bare chest only moments ago, something about watching her reveal her breasts like that was incredibly sexy. The material fell, and some tickled his chest and near their conjoined nether regions. 

The effect was more than Lina could have imagined as Gourry suddenly gripped her hips with force and pushed up into her, hard. She cried out and fell forward, planting her hands on either side of Gourry’s head, being mindful enough to avoid tugging on his hair (much). 

Pressing his feet firmly onto the mattress, Gourry began pushing upward while Lina pressed down. She found herself suddenly overcome and sealed her lips to her lover’s, their tongues intertwining, and tasting each other. At the same time, Gourry’s hands managed to locate the side-ties of Lina’s suit and ripped them apart, and in doing so completely freed her from the ‘garment.’ He tossed the remains to the floor, and brushed his fingers across her forehead to encourage her to open her eyes. It also lifted some of her sweat-dampened hair off the skin there, providing a brief cooling sensation. He met Lina’s questioning gaze and saw a renewed sense of vigor there. She pushed herself up to a sitting position again, still bumping and grinding against him while taking his full length into her.

“Finally,” she smiled, relieved to be rid of that suit. She trailed her hands down her sides and slid them upwards, fondling her breasts once again. Her skin was glowing, still slick with perspiration and most likely some of her love juices.  
The sight was too much for Gourry, and with a growl, swiftly moved so that Lina was beneath him again. “That’s enough teasing, you…” he grinned down at her. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” she challenged him, while caressing his chest. Her hands came to rest on the back of his neck and tickled him there, brushing his hair away so that the air chilled the sweaty skin.

There was no more need for words; he had waited long enough. He grasped Lina’s hips and began to piston as hard as he could. She cried out at the sudden intensity and tried to hold onto his neck or shoulders, but found herself being pushed so hard that she was practically bouncing off the bed. His name, mangled from gasping, fell from her lips as she struggled to hold on.

Gourry readjusted his hold, lifting one of Lina’s legs up and pushing it upwards. The result was instant and he felt her walls pulsate and grip him even tighter. Whimpering, she reached up and finally managed to grab near his shoulders. It was tough, nearly impossible, but Gourry managed to open his eyes just enough to look down at Lina once again. Upon seeing her, and the almost unbelievable jiggling of her breasts, he couldn’t hold on much longer.

He released her leg, allowing her to wrap both legs around his waist, and fell forward to encircle her in his arms, molding her body to his. Lina’s cries came out in short, high-pitched little yelps as Gourry drove into her again and again. She was rapidly coming to the edge for at least the second (or third?) time today. A few stray tears were beginning to peek out from her squeezed-shut eyelids.

“Oh, gods… Gourry… I can’t!”

He couldn’t last either, and came over the edge mere seconds after feeling Lina climax around his manhood. She was still so tight it just seemed to defy all reason, but he wasn’t about to question it! He pumped into her welcoming warmth several more times until he felt as limp as a noodle, and rolled off to rest next to her upon the mattress.

Both breathing deeply, they let their respective climaxes wear down for several moments before Gourry was the first to reach out and pull Lina close to him. Despite the stickiness of sweat (among other fluids), she returned the embrace. He rested his chin on her head, while absentmindedly running his fingers through her hair. It had almost completely fallen out of the ponytail. She could sense something was still different about her partner, and, as if hoping to find out by looking at him, she craned her neck up to see him. There was a broad smile stretching across his face.

“What’s with that goofy face?” she smiled as she trailed her fingers along his forearm.

“Oh, nothing.” He returned her smile before pecking her on the lips. “Though I was thinking…”

“Careful with that, you could hurt yourself.”

He paused to stick his tongue out at that little dig. “I WAS thinking… that maybe I should come shopping with you next time and pick out some… special items.”

She arched an eyebrow at him, guessing where this was heading.

“And if they don’t fit…” he winked.

“Well,” Lina sighed while scratching her head, “I guess if you’re going to buy stuff for me I can’t complain.”

“… I never said I was going to pay.”

“Sure you did,” she lied without missing a beat. “And in exchange…” Her voice shifted from serious and business-like to sultry, and suddenly her hand was gone from his arm, and was slowly drifting south.

Gourry’s eyes widened in pleasant surprise, before shutting again as waves of pleasure began to stir within him again.

“Yeah, I’m definitely going to take you shopping.”

She smiled to herself, feeling Gourry’s hands begin to explore her backside. The beach could wait a bit longer. Sand and sunburn are overrated anyway!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Omake:  
Later, unbeknownst to Lina and Gourry, a certain raven-haired sorceress took her package from the swimsuit shop back to the inn…

“Honestly, a *one* piece!? …And the chest area! This will never fit me!!” Then a high-pitched, cackling laugh echoed throughout the town, causing numerous citizens to duck and cover… and Lina to shudder and snuggle closer to her lover.

“What’s wrong?” Gourry asked while rubbing her shoulder.

“Trust me, you don’t want to know…”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title for this fic: “Slingshot”
> 
> Don’t hit!!!  
> I’ve read quite a lot of other Slayers fics, and I don’t have anyone to proofread for me- too embarrassed to ask, lol. So I apologize if this was done before, or if anything reads/sounds like anyone else’s stories. It’s not my intention to copy anyone! If anyone spots anything that looks glaringly too similar to another work, please let me know.  
> I’m more used to drawing ecchi stuff than writing about it~ ;D
> 
> That said; feel free to visit my art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242
> 
> Pixiv and HF have the more naughty stuff, you pervs <3


End file.
